


A Night Without You

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Crying rn, Drabble, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Soma goes to sleep... alone for once. Soma POV!





	A Night Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Drabble request on my Tumblr and wrote up this lil fic in a fee minutes. It gave me heavy feels :(  
> POSTING FROM MOBILE ****

The night was cold, my bed was empty where he slept, keeping me warm throughout the night. He was gone and now my bed was empty. I never realized how much I hated sleeping alone until I had no other option. A night without you is a sky without a sun and a cat without a meow. A night without you is a starless sky and a flower field with only dead roses. 

Dead. 

I still can’t wrap myself around it as I lie here, trembling and I grip his pillow like he gripped my hand before his last moments. I feel tears resting in the corner of my eyes. I can’t cry. He wouldn’t want me to. No matter how much I hate this empty bed, I will see him again in another life. This empty bed will forever hold his memory. 

Every embrace

Every kiss 

Every night spent together 

Every thunder storm where he held me 

Will be remembered in this empty bed.Our memories will be written in the stars and burned into the wood as it burns.  
In this empty bed, I will remember you.I will cherish our memories.  
I will always remember you at night before I go to sleep.  
I was once your sun in your sky  
You are my moon and all my stars.


End file.
